1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a greeting card and more specifically to a greeting card which in a first configuration forms a box which may be gift wrapped, and which in a second configuration may be erected as a stage, having a backdrop with stand-up figurines in the foreground. In addition, the third embodiment may also be provided with a receptacle or other container for holding some item or novelty which relates to the theme of the art.
2. Background
Over the years, greeting cards have taken on numerous configurations. For example, Juravin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,058, discloses a combined greeting card and candy holder having a plurality of panels which are foldable relative to one another, and a candy receiving and containing compartment.
Faiola, U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,275, discloses a greeting card and package having a removable, transparent receptacle for a gift or token. The transparent removable receptacle is detachably secured to the card for easy removal from the card.
Schluger, U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,087, discloses a rectangular box bound in the compartment used for containing a gift.
Ellis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,780, discloses a greeting card comprising a foldable member formed of cover stock carrying a receptacle for receiving a standard audio cassette.
Kelly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,307 discloses a display for a gift and greeting card which comprises a rigid box having an open front for accommodating a gift and/or card.
Each of the above-described inventions caters to a particular need or solves a particular problem presented by the type of greeting which one desires to make for the type of gift or sentiment that one may hope to present.
Often times when individuals vacation, their bags are full when they leave home. Upon reaching their destination, travelers are often concerned with bringing home gifts or other commemorations from their point of destination to their loved ones who remained at home. The problem arises when the traveler realizes that little or no room has been spared within the baggage for transporting gifts of any size home to share with others.
What is needed is a combination greeting card and gift box, which in one configuration would be flat and easy to pack, taking up very little space in the already overcrowded baggage. Upon return home, the combination greeting card/gift box could be erected into another configuration, that being a gift box which may, at the giver's option, be gift wrapped. The gift box may then be presented to the recipient who would unwrap or otherwise open the box and erect it into yet another configuration which presents a colorful backdrop with a greeting, together with pop-up figures and, in some cases, a container or other receptacle which could hold a small memento from the place where the giver has traveled, or some other novelty item.